


Explain

by drakonlily



Series: Stag [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham doesn't know how Jack feels about him sometimes. Typically, he's pretty sure it's not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain

Graham didn't know why he was in Jack Crawford's office, staring at his personal shooting records. Usually he could pick up on intent like a moth to light, but Jack's back was turned to him. If the office had windows he would have looked like a mob boss ready to give some sort of edict. As it was, he was staring at his bookshelf. ″Can you explain this to me, Will?″

″Explain that I'm not a good shot after I got stabbed in the shoulder?″

″If these are your scores, how is it that you manage to disarm someone with one shot, not once but twice?″ It was then that Jack spun around. He was intent, Graham didn't need to feel that. It was snaked through his posture in coiled springs of tension. Jack Crawford was no coward, but there was some fear that he had cloaked in deep responsibility. It wasn't that he was afraid of Graham as much as he was afraid of what he could allow Graham to do. 

_Who is it that is holding your leash, Will?_

″It took me ten shots to drop Hobbs, Jack.″ 

″You shot over Abby's shoulder. Knocked him off balance and drove him back with nine center mass hits, Will.″ Jack's intensity was fairly intimidating. ″And by all accounts, you were-″

″I was terrified.″ It was true that Graham had been shaking so much he was a bit shocked that he'd held onto the gun at all. 

″So please explain.″ The chair made a little squeak when Jack sat down with a huff. 

Graham could have laughed. ″Are you suggesting that I shoot badly on purpose at the range? I was a cop, Jack. Instinct doesn't go away when you turn in your badge.″ 

″I suppose.″ 

_All these animal analogies are getting tired, Doctor Lecter_

″What is it that bothers you, Jack? About me.″ Did he really want the answer to that? Graham didn't know. But he figured it was a good time to throw it out there. 

"I know that you can tell people are-" Jack rolled his shoulders "-talking. The more times you make these collars the more they talk. If I can prove that you're just a man, Will. Then I can keep people off of your back.″

″Jack, you could give them a diagram of how my brain works. It won't stop them from thinking I'm just some advanced study for your 'Museum of Evil Minds'.″ Graham stood up, stacked the reports and slid them into Jack's 'in' box on his desk. ″But I've been cleared and I have work to do.″ He turned to go. 

″Do you think you belong there?″

That brought Graham to a halt. He considered lying for a moment, but let that go. ″Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't.″

″And that's what worries me.″ 

_So maybe you're tired of being such a good dog?_

″Nothing I can do about that.″ When he left the office, Graham closed Jacks door and shocked himself at the growl that came up his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't shake this idea from my head, wrote it last night, and liked it enough to post it. I love the casting of the TV show, Jack is so spot on I could send the man flowers.


End file.
